


So Very Screwed

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Candles, Drabble, Hair, M/M, Sensation Play: Hot Wax, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will evil. Grell screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Very Screwed

There was no slack in the ropes that bound Grell’s wrists and ankles to the stout brass bedposts. His own hair was tied to the headboard, immobilizing his head. He was stark naked and tied tight.

Will was a genius – an evil one.

Not necessarily a bad thing, Grell’s mind and stiff prick agreed, just worrisome with Will making preparations just out of sight.  
A match was struck, and a candle’s flame bloomed.

Will’s black-gloved hand moved into Grell’s vision, bearing a red candle. Will silently tilted it, the dripping wax leaving a burning red kiss on Grell’s bare skin.


End file.
